1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment means for a backrest. In particular, the adjustment means can be operated with a single hand and reduces harm to users during adjustment of positions of the backrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,312, a conventional chair includes a backrest adjusting mechanism for changing the distance and height of a backrest relative to a seat of a chair at the same time. However, while a user is sitting on the chair and wants to adjust the position of the backrest relative to the seat, he or she has to operate a L-shaped locating gear with his or her hand and push the backrest with his or her back simultaneously. Hence, adjustment of the position of the backrest relative to the seat of said chair with a user's single-hand is unachievable.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.